The present invention relates to a welding or fusing device for welding (fusing) a welding profile (rope) to an inner welding groove of a locking device comprised of hollow profiled members inserted into one another.
From German Patent 36 37 298 a locking device comprised of hollow profiled members inserted into one another is known which locking device serves to connect wall sections of a multi-sectioned wall to be used as a liquid barrier. In order to achieve a liquid-tight closure of the gap between the inner and outer profiled members, in a first step an inner groove is cut with a cutting device over the length of the locking device which inner groove extends through the wall of the inner profiled member into the wall of the outer profiled member. This inner welding groove is then preheated and is filled with a fusing or welding profile (rope) that is heated to the welding temperature. It has been demonstrated that the required uniform heating of the welding profile and the inner welding groove needed for a liquid-tight welding (fusing) is difficult to achieve. Especially, the reliable application of the welding profile at the lower end of the welding groove is problematic.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a welding device of the aforementioned kind such that in a simple manner a reliable application of the welding profile into the welding groove as well as a reliable welding of the welding profile to the welding groove is ensured.